<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wee Nougat by Susanoosama01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774515">Wee Nougat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01'>Susanoosama01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midam Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be the funniest thing ever how Michael, the oldest archangel, frowns down at the dark brown ball of fluff in Adam’s arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael &amp; Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midam Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wee Nougat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It might be the funniest thing ever how Michael, the oldest archangel, frowns down at the dark brown ball of fluff in Adam’s arms. The human in turn stifles his laughter and waits for his angel to melt at his nephew’s pleading eyes and his mate’s open support for the nephilim. Jack flutters his lashes, searching his uncle’s face with childish innocent hope. Even Adam wants to give the boy the world just for that look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much more protest, Michael sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Jack gasps with excitement when his uncle finally, rather reluctantly, nods. “Really!? Nougat did you hear? You can stay!” With laughter that resembles baby giggles more than anything else, Jack moves to get the puppy from Adam. The human easily hands him the little thing and corrects his hold around the fragile animal so Jack doesn’t accidentally hurt it. He loves seeing the kid like this, acting as a kid should and happy like toddlers his own age. And the dog was his idea actually, not Jack’s like Michael is thinking now. Well, the archangel can wait to know about Adam’s little plan to purposefully have Jack find Nougat and suggest to ask Michael for permission to keep him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he considered getting an ordinary pet. But remembering Jack’s species, he quickly dismissed that idea. The boy needed one to live a long life and also become a little sturdy because he really is stronger than he realizes sometimes. And that left Adam with the obvious option… He knew Michael would immediately say no and would require coercing for a longer period if he attempted this on his own so involving Jack in the getting permission part was a bright idea too. The boy loves Nougat and Michael can never deny him such happiness. Also, the archangel doesn’t say it out loud but Adam can see it in his eyes. He too finds the tiny hellhound cute. Even Adam thinks he is adorable all with his six eyes and forked tongue. He knows the claws will grow deadly sharp and the toothless mouth will be filled with lethal weapons soon enough but it’s exactly where that old debate on nature vs. nurture from his high school philosophy class comes in. At least between the three of them Nougat will be well adored and grow up at least a bit gentler than others of his kind, Adam hopes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! You two are the best uncles ever!” Jack talks, if a little weirdly as he snuggles the puppy with one of his cheeks squished against Nougat’s fur. In the corner of his eye, Adam sees Michael smiling at his nephew and the newest member of their family. Once again, he congratulates himself. This was just the most perfect idea ever. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the worst idea ever, Michael thinks but doesn’t dare voice it lest he angers his human. The hellhou-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nougat</span>
  </em>
  <span> is currently chewing another throw pillow with his toothless mouth on the floor where another pillow from a corner of the house lies ripped open among small piles of cotton. The slight breeze coming in through the opened window makes the cotton pieces fly around and instantly all six of the small creature’s eyes are on them. He starts yipping with his high-pitched voice and jumping around after the white fluffy pieces. Michael doesn’t do anything to interfere. He has been sharply warned not to because the three weeks old bundle of endless energy needs to ‘play’ according to Adam’s handbook on ordinary dogs and the advice of a demon who helped him acquire the tiny monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael doesn’t even know when Adam met and befriended a demon. Must be after they beat God. Michael still remembers how much effort it took, how everything collapsed, how they are still trying to rebuild Heaven and Hell. Even the Winchesters are busier than ever. That’s half the reason Jack lives in their house now. The other half was Adam’s insistence to get the kid out of the underground bunker. Of course Jack visits there a couple days every week but he is mostly here, where he can make friends and go to highschool. They come over to see the nephilim too. Michael was afraid at first that it would be triggering for Adam to keep seeing his brothers but his human never ceases to surprise him. Always, Michael finds himself just looking at the bright soul and marveling at its courage, strength and kindness that just doesn’t run out. This beautiful being stepped up as a parent for his brother’s kid. He learned to not forget but slowly forgive. And in such a short time compared to Michael’s almost endless existence, that’s simply amazing. Truly fascinating. Michael can’t help but to find a new reason every day to fall in love one more time. Even the pawed little menace that made Jack so happy the boy could barely sleep for days. They would wake up and find Jack had discreetly come downstairs to sit by Nougat’s bed in the dark. After a week Adam shrugged and let the boy put the hellhound in his own bed if it meant he wouldn’t break his healthy sleeping routine they had worked weeks to establish. And Michael must confess, even though all the mess and trouble th-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nougat! What did yo- What are you doing?-” Adam walks into the living room chuckling first then all out cackling when he sees Michael sitting idly and watching the dog wreck the place. “-Michael why didn’t you stop him? Playing doesn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The human gestures to the white mess on the rugs and the torn, bitten and salivated furniture with a wide movement of his arm stretched out. Then he picks the puppy up with a hand. Nougat struggles kicking out all four of his tiny legs and barking a few times until he is suddenly dropped over Michael’s lap. Adam takes one of his hands to guide it to hold the little one at the same time a chaste kiss lands on Michael’s lips. He hears mostly incomprehensible muttering and only makes out ‘silly angel’ as Adam once again inspects the damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know, Adam?” At that the said human laughs again before going to the cabinet under the stairs for the vacuum. Michael tilts his eyes down to focus on Nougat then. The puppy is indeed soft. And warm. And slowly coming down from his energetic phase. Michael feels his hand on the tiny thing’s back falling and rising a little with each breath. Soon, the hellhound is asleep lulled by the light caresses of Michael’s fingers and the steady white noise from the vacuum. Maybe Adam was right. Maybe it wasn’t that horrible of an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nougat grows up fast. Adam knew that much from the little lecture he got from Meg who was apparently dead for a while before being saved from the Empty by Castiel along with some other angels including Gabriel and Raphael. Lucifer was brought back after them by the Darkness so he could bear the Mark as the one with the most experience with that thing. Now the ex-devil is on a life changing trip to find himself with his aunt as Gabriel and Raphael help with Heaven. Sam, Dean and Rowena work on Hell along with another demon named Crowley who is apparently the witch’s son. Castiel and Meg help out but they are mostly busy with their own lives. Jack goes to see them a lot. Meg also finds demon blood and some food from Hell for Nougat. She took a well apparent liking to Jack too. And Jack loves hanging out with Castiel and her. He laughed about the nickname the demon has for his angel dad for weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, Adam is wiping the counter having just finished with the dishes. He is being deliberately slow. Jack is gone to visit the bunker. Nougat is too little to travel yet and the puppy is used to sleeping with someone. Adam needs careful planning for this. It might turn into an all out war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimly, he walks up the stairs to their bedroom once he finds he has nothing more to do to linger in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he sees, shocks Adam to the core. Never would he have ever guessed something like this could be possible if asked just a minute ago. He probably wouldn’t believe it if someone told him. Michael is lying on the bed with his wings stretched out. Among the white feathers, Adam sees the tiny hellhound curled into a puffy ball and long asleep. The archangel himself has drifted away too having gotten used to sleeping at night just because he likes waking up in the morning to see Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, after he allows himself some time for the initial shock to pass, Adam raises his phone and aims it at the two. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newly framed picture finds its place on the wall next to those of Adam and Michael in their various wedding ceremonies all around the world, a few of Jack in school or with friends and lastly one big picture snapped in the bunker with everyone. Michael frowns or </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouts </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a little kid as Jack holds his pet up in his arms and gushes over the cuteness of Nougat’s first picture ever along with Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admit it, Mike. You like him.” Adam teases his angel a little. He doesn’t get to do this often. Michael just learned about sarcasm and friendly teasing. The times he took everything for literal aren’t too far behind yet. Also, the Prince Of Heaven still has the high attitude with everyone and everything. Except… Adam feels special, understands how much Michael loves him again and again every time they joke around like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do. I am glad you and Jack are happy. It will be troublesome to train Nougat but we will have a vicious guard dog in a few years so that’s something too. Jack could use a protector.” Michael shrugs indifferently but Adam sees through the mask with no effort whatsoever. The small smile doesn’t escape his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years pile upon each other. Jack is in college almost too soon. His life and relationship with all of his family are getting better and better each day. His invisible friend grows alongside the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One afternoon, Adam finds himself dozing on Michael’s shoulder as they watch Jack playing with a now overly large Nougat in front of the fireplace. The next time he opens his eyes in the middle of the night, he is in the bedroom. Michael is awake watching them. Jack is between them, still like a toddler after the years and Nougat is at the foot of the bed. With a silent smile, Adam drapes an arm over Jack and pulls Michael closer too. He couldn’t be more peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is everything he could have asked for. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End of Midam Week for me!<br/>Hope you all liked my works. Thanks fpr reading!!!</p><p>I also made a watercolor portrait of Adam! <br/>https://susanoosama01.tumblr.com/post/630808461130842112</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>